In 3D powder bed fusion additive manufacturing, known sourced and designated powders are preferred or required. This may be motivated by a number of reasons including (1) better print quality due to the powdered material meeting specifications tailored to the specific printer, (2) better audit trail of the powdered material composition and higher probability that it is free of defects, (3) protection of the printer from contaminants which might break the printer or cause more warranty repair, or (4) higher revenues and margins from sales of designated powdered materials. Interests of customers and powder suppliers may diverge when customers wish to use non-authorized powdered materials in a given printer. Furthermore, if a powdered material is re-used, characteristics of the powdered material could change overtime such as particle size distribution and density. The elemental/alloy composition of a powdered material due to thermal cycling and oxidation may be altered during a print cycle. To most accurately account for these changes of a powdered material, the powder bed fusion additive manufacturing process may need to be adjusted periodically during a print process to improve the quality of printed objects.